


Epilogue

by Merlinites



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's Return, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, admission, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinites/pseuds/Merlinites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has returned from Avalon. And found Merlin. What will he say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

I was so nervous to see you. I didn’t know how long it had been. I’d washed up on the shores of Avalon, and the world had been so different from when I last saw it. There were machines, and paving everywhere. And everything was so _noisy_. I thought to myself: I will never find him. And I thought I never would. I thought I’d never find you.

Somehow, through the help of others, I found out where you lived. You had changed your name. You no longer went by Merlin, you were truly Emrys now. My heart clenched when I heard your druid name. I was elated to find that you had truly accepted that side of yourself. But I was also so bereft that I had not been there to see it. That I had missed _so_ much while I had been gone.

I began to wonder if you still loved me. Whether, after all this time, I would still be a flame within your heart. Had you forgotten about me? Had you moved on, and found someone new? My heart clenched at the thought. I could not bear the thought of you with anyone else. With anyone else’s arms around your frame, lips upon your mouth, words within your ears. For a few moments I was blinded by jealousy of some potentially nonexistent suitor. But I knew I had to try. I had to see you for myself.

I don’t know how to thank the people that brought me back to you. They clothed me in these absurdly tight pants, and this leather jacket I wear before you now. It was, _is_ , so very different. I can barely wrap my head around it all, to be entirely honest. But somehow, with the help of these people, I made it here. I made it to this doorstep, to this moment. Where I wait, breathless, heart beating, for your answer. I know I have yet to ask you a question. So I will get to it.

Merlin. I-I love you. It as if no time has passed for me, but I know hundreds of years have passed for you. I am not ignorant. I know that I could not ask your heart to still belong to me after all this time. But I cannot deny myself. I must know. Merlin – Emrys. Is your heart still mine? Is it still me that you think of when you fall asleep, and then again when you awake? Is it still my lips that you want against your own? Is it still I who haunts your dreams? Do you still want me with the passion I know you once did? Can I stand here and bear my heart to you, and ask you to return my feelings? Can I ask you if you still love me?

And now I wait for your answer. I wait in deafening silence for my heart to either take flight or die. I wait for you to quell this incessant questioning within me. I wait, I wait, I wait.

“Arthur,” you croak, as if the word itself has not been spoken for as long as I have left you.

I raise my eyes to yours, their blue drowning me instantly. I bite my lip in anticipation.

“Arthur!” you cry, and all I see before you throw yourself into my arms are the tears falling from your eyes.

I feel your sobs against my chest, and my hands are in your hair, my nose against your neck. I cannot believe you are here, in my arms. I cannot believe that this is not some cruel dream, and that I will awake again, filled with pain.

You pull back, and instantly I long for your warmth against me again.

“Arthur, how can you ask that of me? There could never be – will never be – anyone else. How could there be?”

And then, before I can answer your questions, your lips are against mine. Your hands are around my neck, your chest pressed against my own. You are my world in that moment, and I know that you will be my world from now until the very end.

“I love you,” I whisper when we break apart.

You smile, your lips curling delightfully at the corners. God, I have missed that smile.

“And I love you, my lord.”

With that, I devour your mouth again, crushing it against my own. It has been so long since I have tasted you, I fear that my desire will never be satisfied. Kiss after kiss, and I am still left wanting more of you. I can never get enough. And yet at the same time, you are all I need. All I will ever need. You are my world, and I will never leave your orbit again.


End file.
